Level 878
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 877 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 879 | nexttype = Ingredient }} | score = 50,000 | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *Six colours make it hard to create special candies and cascades. *The candy bombs are under liquorice locks. Fortunately, there are the only candy bombs on the board, and no more will spawn. *The chocolates and chocolate spawners will reduce available board space. *The jellies are worth 148,000 points , which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Clear the candy bombs as soon as possible, otherwise you can lose this level in no time. *Due to the presence of all the six colours, it is hard to create special candies. So analyse your every move and look for every chance to create special candy combinations. *Contain the chocolate, and do not let it hinder your progress. *Colour bomb + striped candy or colour bomb + wrapped candy combinations are very helpful in clearing the jellies. Create them as much as possible. *The jellies below the chocolate spawners can be tricky to clear. Use your moves skillfully to clear them. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of all the six colours make it hard to create the required special candies and cascades. *The jellies are worth 148,000 points. Hence, additional 432,000 points for two stars and additional 642,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *There are plenty of jellies to sustain huge point cascades. However, the presence of six colours may restrict such cascades which is crucial due to the high two and three star target scores. *The liquorice locks, chocolate and chocolate spawners reduce available board space for creation of special candies and limit huge point cascades. *Despite the presence of four candy bombs, there are no more candy bombs being spawned which means that only 12,000 points can be earned easily. Even if combined with colour bombs, six colours reduce the density of candies of specific colours, making it difficult to earn a huge amount of points. *On Facebook, unlocking a bomb with a colour bomb scores massive points as in actually removing a bomb. This is not the case in mobile with two colour bombs being required to be used on the colour of the candy bomb as one is required to unlock the candy bomb and the other to destroy the candy bomb. *The conveyor belt may help or hinder the creation of special candies. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 30 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. Strategy *Colour bomb + wrapped candy combinations are ideal for clearing the jellies as well as sustaining huge cascades. However, the presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies, decreasing the opportunities for such combinations. It also decreases the density of candies of specific colours, making it difficult to earn a huge amount of points. *If possible, create a colour bomb as soon as possible and combine it with a candy bomb to get more points. *Creating as many special combos as possible will also help a lot in getting huge points. *Aim to clear as many jellies as possible using the least number of moves. This can be achieved by creating huge point cascades but is hard to do due to the presence of six colours. *Use all your moves wisely. Do not clear the level as soon as possible as the Sugar Crush is not helpful in generating the required points. Trivia *This level has an icon bug. The four locked candy bombs were chocolate. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info #74 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 148,000 points Walkthroughs Gallery Level 878 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Coco Crossroads levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Somewhat hard levels Category:Hard levels to earn two stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars